


Rage

by JustaJayyyy



Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, TMOM, The Murder of Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaJayyyy/pseuds/JustaJayyyy
Summary: What an ugly little emotion.
Series: TMOM: Aeonian AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874098





	Rage

"No... no! NO!" Celios shouted, vines shooting from the ground of the peaceful oasis. They enveloped rocks, the legs of the rebels tied ankle-to-ankle, and the soft welcoming air began to grow thick with magenta mist.

The deity's eyes seemed crazed, pupils thin as he stared at the object in his hand. His gnarled fingers encased the item, thorns sprouting from his hands and piercing the open center of the triangular symbol. His followers bowed to him, resisting the urge to hug him.

But hugs won't help. 

No, not anymore.

"I see... you plot to bury me. In my own garden with this, have you not...?" Celios's quills spiked as his anger grew. He turned to his rebels, staring at them as his mouth began to tear past his eyes. The rebels choked on the magenta mist, the symbols of their worship, the old sun god, his brother. 

No that didn't matter.

He approached the sun chasers, magenta eyes staring the very soul out of them as he held the foreign object just out of their reach. Through jagged teeth, the life-giver began to drool a thick, black, oily substance. His eyes burned the rebels, some of them incinerating into ashes. 

Celios held up the dull-hued teal triangular energy controller.

**"ωнєя̶є ∂ι∂̴ у͞σ͝υя͘ f͝ιℓтну̕ нα͢и̛∂͘ѕ̷ яєтя̷ι̨єνє ̶тн̛ιѕ̧ fя͘σ͡м͏?"**


End file.
